fiftytwofandomcom-20200215-history
Five of Hearts: Clockwork Queen
A major supporting character of the series, she helps in fighting alongside the four main companions for the tournament. She was recruited by Rick in order to compete in the tournament because of her power and prowess. Appearance Felicia is an average teenage girl except for her relaxed demeanor and powerful figure. She is lean but built, and has the figure of a dancer, with the power to match. She isn't very well endowed, but her smallish face and cutesy smile make up for her shortcomings. She has brown, wavy hair which she normally doesn't come (thus the messy look). She also has piercing green eyes, a trait noticed by Rick at first meeting. She normally wears simple clothing when she isn't doing field work. She tends to wear frilly dresses (almsot like tutus, but more Victorian), with bows and ribbons on them. She likes to wear goggles and a top-hat, so that the blood of her opponents doesn't obscure her vision. Personality Felicia has a very warm personality, and is very trusting of others (a trait that has put her into bad positions before). She doesn't put a lot of thought into her actions, but that's not to say she's foolish. She thinks ahead, but never behind. She loves to fight opponents on equal terms, and can't stand when someone has the upper hand, as she considers the fight "unfair". She also doesn't like to lose, which may come from a deep seated fear of failure. Although she seems very educated, she is a self-taught person, and isn't very well versed in Literature or Classics. She loves math and programming, however, and Architecture appears to be a leading profession for her. She was homeschooled as a child, and therefore, more studious than open. She can seem awkward or distant at times, but she makes up for this by being a warm person overall. As the story progresses, and the characters begin to fight with and distrust each other, Felicia can be seen as unsure of herself. She is still trusting, but begins to grow indecisive. Eventually, she blocks herself off from Oryn, as she sees him as an outsider (possibly from prejudices against men). This leads to her leaving the group and fighting some battles of her own, which eventually lead to her demise. Story Backstory Felicia used to live in a high-end mansion with her father and mother. However, she longed to go outside and live with the other children, and plotted to escape the grasp that her father had on her. She was caught by her butler initiailly, and sent back to her room. But her mother, very sickly from a condition (supposedly put on by the onset of her marriage), decided to allow her to play. She ended up playing with the other children, and eventually ended up with the urchins of the town. They took her to a clocktower that was rumored to be haunted, and they played in there. However, when officials began to seek out the kids to take them back to their respective homes, Felicia never left the clocktower, and was never found. A week later, she was pronounced dead, and two weeks later, her mother divorced the father, leaving the family in shambles. However, Felicia did live. As the police began to search the tower, the spirits of the tower "protected" her by hiding her away. Felicia thanked the spirits for their help, and asked them how to get back home. The spirits continually told her that this was her new home. Growing angry with them, she stormed out of the tower and began to roam the streets. She became even more lost, and stole food and slept in alleyways. She was caught stealing by a piano teacher, but he decided not to take action. Since she was lost without a home, he gave her shelter and clothes. She stayed there for quite some time, but never told the teacher of her plight, merely replying that her parents "left her as a child", and that she never knew them personally. Some time passed, and the teacher grew closer with the girl. She began taking lessons with the man, and she became quite good. She started havnig flashbacks of her old home, and wished to return. The teacher, however, wouldn't let her leave. She begged and pleaded, but the teacher said no, much like her father. After being sent to bed, the man came into her room and molested her to the beat of a metronome. She escaped the man's grasp and ran. Her memory jogged furiously, and she ran all the way home. As she ran, she panicked. Going into her mother's room, she desperately searched for her, but to no avail. Soon, she came face-to-face with her father. As she wept, the man looked at her furiously. Having ruined his life and his family, he chased her out of the house with his rapier. She ran, outraged and alone, back to the clocktower. She lived there, stole more food, and never went back to either place. She increasingly forgot herself, and became someone different in order to cope with the pain. Eventually, she began to learn of the tower's properties, and taught herself geometry and calculus. One day, some construction workers were told that the building was condemned. Even through the warnings of the people who lived near there, they went on with the procedure. Felicia was out at the time helping out at a local store, and came back only to find half of the building demolished. She went balistic, and picked up her measuring instruments, killing most of the crew. She then narrowly escaped the police, and ran out of the country. Flavor Text Category:Hearts Category:Characters